


round the clock bombing

by rasyalleva



Series: kami ada, kami di sana [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battle of the Ruhr (1943), Gen, Historical, Insert Real Person, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: "Aku berserah pada belas kasihanmu," Ludwig berkata.—dan Arthur memandangnya takpercaya.





	1. februari 1943

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Awalnya, Ludwig Beilschmidt berpikir bahwa ia bisa menebak-nebak jalannya perang hanya dengan berdiam di ruang kerja Josef Gobbels saja. Sepertinya itu cukup, karena Menteri Propaganda Nazi itu rajin menuliskan buku harian dengan gaya bercerita yang Ludwig suka, betapa menggebu-gebunya, rasa bangga, perkiraan masa depan dengan hasil perang yang serbamenang. Ruangan kerja Gobbels selalu ia manfaatkan sebagai tempat singgah, atau kalau perlu—setidaknya untuk membuat dirinya sedikit berguna, masa hanya mampir dan minta kopi saja—ialah pelapor apa kemajuan yang terjadi pada lelaki bergelar doktor itu.

Ludwig mengetuk pintu, dan baru membukanya ketika ada perintah, masuk. Raut muka Gobbels begitu lelah, dan pucat pula, mengangkat kepala dengan lemah. Seperti ada ketakutan di sorot matanya, was-was, apakah ini berita buruk? Berita baik? Sialan, semua wajah sepertinya sama saja, yang mana terserah, katakan sajalah!

Berita buruk, sayangnya, Ludwig membatin sebelum membuka mulut. “Sudah mencapai jumlah ribuan, pesawat pembom dan pemburu dari Angkatan Udara Amerika yang datang di Inggris.”

Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka menyerang, yang mana dulu mau dijadikan arena perang? Seperti mainan saja, seenaknya sendiri, Ludwig rasanya ingin menyumpah, tapi bukankah ia toh juga sama saja? Dulu ia kan, mengirim pesawat pembom dalam jumlah besar ke langit Inggris juga. Gobbels mengetuk jemarinya di meja, antara mau dan tidak, untuk membayangkan bagaimana tepatnya pemandangan pesawat yang ribuan itu.

Ludwig yang bisa membaca ekspresi itu—jelaslah ia bisa, selalu ia sempatkan sekali dalam sehari untuk ke sini, dan wajah yang semakin lama semakin kuyu itu justru memudahkannya untuk menebak-nebak—memutuskan untuk diam dulu. Kalau pertanyaan itu diajukan padanya (“Hei, kamu bisa membayangkan tidak?”) barangkali hanya dia yang menjawab bisa, _kan ia yang ke sana dan lihat sendiri_.

“Ada perkiraan?”

“Ya?”

“Ke kota mana.”

Kota mana yang diserang, maksudnya? Itu bukan masalah, _harusnya_. Ludwig mengerutkan kening. Kalau ditanya pendapatnya bagaimana, jelas betapa kuat perlawanan Jerman nanti tetap saja mereka akan terseok-seok menghadapi mereka. Tapi kalaupun memang begitu yang akan terjadi, prediksikan saja kekalahan Jerman segampang memprediksi kemenangannya. Untuk seorang Gobbels yang Ludwig kenal begitu senang membayangkan angka-angka, perkiraan seberapa hancurnya pun pasti dapat ia percaya.

“Kamu kan, jelas yang paling hafal Jerman di sini,” Gobbels mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meminta Ludwig mendekat, dan Ludwig seketika sadar bahwa ia masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Ia pun melangkah maju, mengulangi perkataannya Gobbels di kepala—jelas ia yang paling hafal _karena bukannya dirinyalah Jerman itu sendiri, ya_. “Menurutmu kota mana?”

Ludwig takperlu berpikir dua kali. “Berlin.” _Hahahaha_. Tanpa menjadi personifikasi negara Jerman pun ia juga bisa tahu. Sekutu sialan. “Mungkin ada satu-dua kota sebelumnya, tapi Berlin jelas kota terakhir yang jadi sasaran.”

Menteri Propaganda itu mengiyakan, dan Ludwig menyadari hal yang aneh, tiba-tiba. _Kenapa_ ia yang disuruh mengucapkannya lebih dulu? Apakah membayangkan kekalahan memang sengeri itu? Barangkali begitu, ya, Ludwig pun juga menyadarinya. Ia _takut_ kalah, ia takmau kalah, tapi bagaimana kalau memang itu yang seharusnya terjadi? Ia toh _hanya kalah lagi_.

Kesal, iya. Tapi pinjam saja kata-kata Arthur saat Jerman melakukan serangan udara terhadap kota-kota Inggris pada tahun 1940: “Bertahanlah kalau perlu. Menyeranglah kalau bisa.”

Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat bocah kurang ajar itu?

“Kalau begitu, kamu berkeliaran di Berlin saja,” Gobbels memberi perintah, yang _benar-benar perintah_ , untuk pertama kalinya menyuruh Ludwig pergi, menugaskannya dalam suatu misi. “Menjadi relawan mencatat saat para penduduk datang untuk melapor karena tidak punya tempat tinggal.”

Oh. Apakah akan seneraka itu, nantinya? Ludwig ingin bertanya, tapi sepertinya ia sendiri yang akan memastikan itu di kemudian hari. Ia menganggukan kepala, mereka mengobrol beberapa menit, sebelum Ludwig bertolak dan menyamar menjadi penduduk biasa di negerinya sendiri.

(Dan bocah kuning beralis tebal itu belum hilang-hilang juga dari pikirannya.)


	2. 5 maret 1943

Ludwig Steeg namanya, walikota Berlin saat itu. Lucu juga, mereka punya nama depan yang sama, kalau Feliciano tahu pasti akan tertawa, _tapi sayangnya dia tidak ada, dia di mana, sih?_ Mereka jarang bertemu, Ludwig pun lupa kapan terakhirnya, tapi saat itu Feliciano datang dengan raut yang rasanya takkan bisa terhapus di ingatan Ludwig, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di area ulu hati berada, berkata, “Ada yang belum selesai, Ludwig, _di sini_.”

Awalnya Ludwig taktahu apa itu maksudnya, tapi suasana memaksanya untuk mengiyakan saja. Kalau bertanya pasti akan makin merepotkan. Saat itu Ludwig seperti ikut merasakan nyerinya, rasanya ada yang aneh, rasanya ada fase yang sudah dijalani Feliciano lebih dulu dibandingkan dirinya sehingga ia jadi tidak bisa mengerti: kekalahan.

Baru hari ini Ludwig mengerti, bahwa ternyata lebih dari sekadar kekalahan saja yang membuat Feliciano memutuskan untuk menarik diri. Feliciano saat itu minta izin menghilang di hadapannya sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan (“Jangan ditentukan, karena aku nggak tahu sampai kapan. Ini bukan tipe misi yang punya batas waktu sejelas itu.”) dan pulang. Bukan pada problem siasat perlawanan di Italia, tapi moril bangsa.

Karena penduduknya takpunya masalah dalam hal itu, sama sekali tidak terbesit dalam pikiran Ludwig sama sekali. Bahwa sekalipun menderita, trauma mendalam tidak akan dialami oleh penduduk Jerman apabila kota-kotanya akan dibom oleh Sekutu. Hal itu yang menjadi masalah utamanya saat mengebom Inggris tiga tahun lalu (kenapa Arthur lagi, omong-omong?), karena Ludwig mengalami kekalahan berlipat ganda saat itu. Selain Jerman kalah dalam Perang Britania, tujuannya mengebom untuk mematahkan semangat orang Inggris juga rupanya sama sekali tidak berdasar.

Ludwig sedang mempersiapkan apa-apa yang diperlukan untuk menyambut hari itu (hari saat penduduk lapor padanya mereka kehilangan rumah, sial, ini persiapan macam apa?) di ruangannya sendiri (wah, ia punya ruangan sendiri) saat mendengar ada seseorang melaporkan langsung pada walikotanya. Percakapan itu keras diucapkan, bahkan Ludwig yang ada di dalam ruangan dengan pintu tertutup saja bisa mendengar.

“Ada serangan di Ruhr.”

Takmungkin hanya _sekadar serangan_ kalau sampai dilaporkan dengan nada panik—si pelapor mengucapkannya sebisa mungkin tidak panik, tapi tetap saja terbaca—seperti itu. Pemandangan ribuan pesawat yang ia lihat, memang saat itu Ludwig yang bertugas sebagai mata-mata ke Inggris sana, memang begitu ngeri apabila kesemuanya berbondong-bondong datang meluluhkan satu kota.

Lebih dari empat ratus pesawat datang dalam waktu tiga puluh menit.

Ada pembicaraan terdengar, tapi Ludwig sudah tidak menangkap sepatah kata lagi. Ia duduk di kursi yang memang untuknya, dengan meja masih penuh debu, pikirannya nyaris kosong. Empat ratus pesawat dalam tiga puluh menit itu maksudnya bagaimana? Ada belasan pesawat yang menyerbu di tiap menitnya, begitu?

Sudah datang. Mereka mulai menyerang.

Serangan yang tidak pernah dilakukan sebelumnya, bahkan mungkin inilah serangan yang sudah Sekutu nantikan sejak lama. Berbeda dengan serangan kecil-kecilan dari Inggris sejak 1941 yang sama sekali tidak berhasil meruntuhkan semangat penduduk Jerman, atau barangkali berbeda pula dengan serangan Jerman di kota Inggris yang tidak terpengaruhi barang sedikit pun moril bangsanya.

Ludwig melayangkan pandangan pada jendela yang terbuka di ruangannya, mengarah pada halaman belakang balai kota, langsung lurus-lurus menatap langit. Membayangkan betapa _penuhnya_ pesawat-pesawat kiriman dari Inggris di Ruhr sana.

Ludwig teringat Feliciano, percakapan mereka berdua untuk terakhir kali, bagaimana raut mukanya begitu tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, mengatakan bahwa ada yang belum selesai di Italia. Yang belum selesai adalah mudah runtuhnya semangat juang rakyat apabila Sekutu mulai datang menyerbu. Feliciano pulang untuk memperkuat moril mereka.

Apakah akan ada akibat psikologis, kini? Apa yang terjadi kalau penduduknya sadar bahwa Jerman takbisa memberikan perlawanan yang balik melumpuhkan? Supremasi udara untuk menahan serangan Eropa sebagian besar sudah dikirim untuk menopang kekuatan di Rusia, dan apa yang terjadi kalau orang-orangnya tahu mereka tidak sanggup membalas?

( _Feliciano, ini yang kamu maksud, dan aku belum mengerti saat itu_.)


	3. 6 maret 1943

_Bertahanlah kalau perlu. Menyeranglah kalau bisa._

 

Ludwig terbangun, mimpinya belum selesai, ia bahkan merasa sama sekali tidak bermimpi. Dunia sepenuhnya gelap, sampai kemudian dua kalimat dengan suara Arthur terdengar. Kalimat itu terulang terus sejak kemarin, memangnya kenapa? Bukannya itu kalimat yang diucapkan bocah itu tiga tahun sebelumnya, kenapa baru terngiang sekarang?

Dulu, Ludwig mendengarnya sambil lalu.

Namun kini ia tersentak tiba-tiba, lalu menyadari rupanya ia ketiduran selagi duduk di satu-satunya kursi di dalam pos satpam balai kota. Tidak becus betul dirinya, bukannya sekarang jadwalnya _shift_ malam menjaga? Ludwig baru mencuri tiga-empat detik untuk membaca situasi, sampai kemudian terdengar derap lari seseorang, semakin lama semakin keras.

Ke sini. Begitu ada bayangan orang mendekat, Ludwig buru-buru ke luar dari pos satpam.

“Ada apa?”

“Melaporkan kejadian,” dari suaranya, Ludwig tahu bahwa orang itulah yang melapor pada Steeg kemarin, mengenai serangan Sekutu di Ruhr. “Meriam penangkis udara Jerman tidak cukup.”

Itu bukan hanya sekadar laporan adanya serangan baru saja. Tetapi lebih mendetail pada keadaan Jerman yang takmampu membalas. Perang melebar ke Essen, yang Ludwig tahu benar, merupakan kota yang termasuk dalam daftar sepuluh besar terluas di Jerman. Jumlah pesawat begitu banyak, katanya. Korban-korban yang mati juga luar biasa, katanya. Jerman ada dalam kesulitan yang luar biasa, katanya.

Balai kota masih terus hidup meskipun sudah larut, dan pelapor itu buru-buru masuk, mengulang laporannya lagi dengan lebih rinci, meninggalkan Ludwig yang tahu bahwa respons apa pun takkan membantu. Negaranya diserang. Mau bagaimana? Oh, jangan ajukan pertanyaan begitu, sok pesimis, memangnya ia takpunya strategi?

 

_Bertahanlah kalau perlu. Menyeranglah kalau bisa._

 

Ludwig menarik napas. Hanya ada dua pilihan untuk aksi selanjutnya.

Menyerang balik dan _menyerang balik_.

( _Kini_ , Ludwig pun _masih_ mendengarnya sambil lalu.)


	4. 9 maret 1943

Jangan mundur selangkah pun.

Bertahan adalah sesuatu yang memalukan.

Serang balik, serang balik, _serang balik_.

Persetan dengan dunia, siapkan semuanya untuk serang balik!


	5. 26 juli 1943

Ruhr dan Essen telah mati.

Ludwig menutup buku, penduduk-penduduk yang memutuskan untuk mengungsi ke Berlin sudah melapor padanya—setidaknya, beberapa dari mereka. Steeg mengatakan kalau masih ada penduduk di luar sana yang bahkan tidak bisa mencapai balai kota sini dan butuh untuk menumpang di rumah warga semalam atau dua malam sebelum kemari, tapi biarlah, itu diurus besok saja. Ludwig keluar ruangan, keluar dari balai kota.

Langit sudah gelap, tapi entah kenapa di mata Ludwig, langit _selalu_ gelap saja rasanya. Entah kenapa. Akhir-akhir ini, dimulai dari Maret lalu, ia seperti dikejar sesuatu, seperti ada saja yang salah. Negaranya sedang bertempur dan untuk pertama kalinya Ludwig tidak ikut serta untuk turun. Biasanya ia selalu ada ke mana Goebbels pergi, atau setidaknya tahu apa rencana Jerman setelah ini. Tapi kini, ia berada sangat jauh dari mereka, _seperti bukan hal yang akan dilakukan personifikasi Jerman saja_.

Steeg memberi tahunya bahwa Fuhrer bertitah Jerman harus menyerang balik, dan Ludwig sepakat dengan itu, dan Ludwig percaya dengan itu. Mata dibalas mata, bahkan ketika tangan dan kaki harus jadi korban. Bukankah memang itu sistem bisnis dunia? “Menyerang balik” adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus dilakukan, bahkan tidak perlu dijadikan pertimbangan.

Terdengar suara gemuruh dari langit—atau Ludwig saja yang terlalu tajam pendengarannya. Deru pesawat, tapi, tapi, deru itu asalnya dari mana? Ia berhenti berjalan, mencoba berkonsentrasi, yang berakhir gagal karena diinterupsi oleh suara derap langkah. Ludwig mendongak.

Pendatang itu takperlu menunggu pertanyaan dari Ludwig untuk langsung berteriak, “Hamburg!”

Hamburg.

Satu lagi kota yang akan ditelan api.

 

Ludwig ikut di sana, di dalam balai kota, melihat Steeg berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruangan. Sudah lama sekali dia dalam posisi seperti itu, pun hal itu membuat si penyampai berita tadi belum sempat melanjutkan informasinya.

Steeg berhenti seketika. “Jumlah pihak penyerang?”

“Lima ratus pesawat.”

Lima ratus.

“Serang balik.” Ludwig nyaris tidak bisa mengenali suaranya sendiri saat mengatakan hal itu.

“Sudah diupayakan,” jawab orang itu, bertolak menatap Ludwig, “kita hanya bisa menembak jatuh dua belas pesawat.”

Ludwig bahkan tidak percaya pada telinganya sendiri. Dua belas.

 

Ludwig tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi ia ingin cepat-cepat Berlin diserang. Bodoh amat, tapi kenapa tidak serang Berlin saja, beres, ‘kan? Ia ada di sini, kejadiannya dekat dengan dirinya. Bukan seperti ini. Penduduk sipil yang kehilangan rumah di Hamburg mencapai dua ratus ribu jiwa. Mereka ada di sana, kedinginan, kelaparan, tanpa tempat tinggal, ia bisa mengupayakan tempat tinggal sih, tapi kan, ia sekarang ada di sini! Ludwig hanya bisa membantu _kalau mereka ke Belin._ Karena ia sekarang di Berlin, ditugaskan di Berlin.

Tiga kota sudah kena serangan tapi ia tidak benar-benar bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 

(Atau ... sebenarnya memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa kauperbuat, Jerman?)

**Author's Note:**

> harusnya ini tulisan yang jadi sekali duduk tapi saya nggak bisa (...)


End file.
